


ALL营长小ma文 | 【骇浪】，请看预警慎入

by 95gas



Category: all晰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95gas/pseuds/95gas





	ALL营长小ma文 | 【骇浪】，请看预警慎入

CP:大高老虎（原创角色）X王营，小高老虎（高杨）X王营，大小高老虎X王营父子丼饭预警：NC-17  
预警：非真人架空现代au（同性可婚社会）/人设ooc/伪军旅/父子+小ma/父子丼饭/**描写/dirty talk/3p并HE

1.

高杨根据自组的gds定位仪锁定了目标0409。

在SUV驾驶座一抬头，就看见目标0409推开了一家玩具店的门。

收音系统良好，能听到玩具店里轻快的背景乐。

行动开始。

目标0409今天一身休闲苎麻衬衣和黑裤，和柜姐寒暄着。

“高先生，您一个月前订的乐高组已经到货了，不过仓库配送需要时间，您看要不要帮您送上门？”

“不必了，我家位置比较难找，我在这儿等一会儿。”

“行，那麻烦你稍等。”

目标0409目前游移至玩具店左翼，盯着面向橱窗外的开放货架出神。

高杨心里嘀咕“他又要搞什么飞机。”

目标0409抓起了两个小绵羊玩偶，忽然笑面如春乖似孩，低声细调学着幼稚的同音玩起了双簧。

他捏着左手那只脖子上系着铃铛的小羊黑腿摇晃：“小红，你说杨杨会不会喜欢我和老高给他准备的玩具呢，22岁了送乐高，挺幼稚吧？”

高杨站在玩具店门前嘬了口奶茶翻翻白眼：“确实挺幼稚的。”

目标0409对高杨暗中的吐槽浑然不知，接着拿右手上戴蝴蝶结的小羊摇晃，“他会喜欢的晰晰。”

高杨差点儿被奶茶的珍珠粒呛到，操他妈的这哪是珍珠啊根本就是乒乓球吧！

搞得他两眼泪。

也不全是被呛的。

目标0409低着头若有所思，“其实杨杨也是好孩子，要不是在乎他爸，也不能做出那样的事，我不该打他，他也是我的儿子啊。”

高杨冷哼蔑笑，摘了牛仔外套上衣的纸巾抹眼抹嘴，“好个屁，好孩子怎么可能cao他的小妈是吧。”

他心中油生羞愧，在目标0409号提着大包小包的玩具出门之前赶紧溜到了玩具店左翼的橱窗外继续潜伏。

看到目标0409号上了出租车，高杨才舒了一口气。

转身才发现原来橱窗里两只小绵羊没了。

“请问原来再橱窗货架里的两只羊去哪儿了？”

“不好意思先生，刚刚有人买走了，您眼光真好，那是上午才到货的，奥地利羊毛做的手工玩偶，全球不到百对，需要我为您调货吗？要不留下您的地...”

高杨夺门而去。

90分钟前。

王晰在市中心的一家澡堂前泊车，想着过不久丈夫高卫国来赴约还挺兴奋。

“哎，小王呐来了哈，场子给你留着了，下午我来收场。”

澡堂的老板把钥匙留给了王晰。

王晰脸上烧霞没多说话，领了钥匙走到澡堂中进就把门反锁了。

今天是他和高卫国结婚满一周年纪念日。

来些新鲜的巩固巩固到手的幸福和性福。

高卫国和他都是北方人，西南海军驻守了久，淋浴浴缸浴总差那么点味道，还是在澡堂里扑棱最舒坦，捏捏肩腿松松筋骨啥的还能唠嗑，可不比闷在干湿分离的盥洗室或者窄小的浴缸里强是吧。

也能松松穴，嘿嘿。

王晰简单冲了冲身体就光身遛鸟着步到澡堂子里了，这家澡堂的老板就是冲着西南这块没有大澡堂子的空白抢占市场，刚落成没多久，王晰就常来光顾，卡办到VVVVVIP级别，工作日人烟稀少，就挑了这特别日子花了几个月津贴包了场子。

他家老高平常不是个主动的主，好赖体恤疼人又对王晰上心，王晰这不得好好疼疼他吗。

澡堂里池子宽又净，王晰小孩心性潜下去玩憋气，上来了有点眼晕，从矮几边抄茶杯吨吨，越喝头上越发眩，盖了毛巾枕臂就在歇榻上阖眼小憩，没想到越睡越发昏。

有人来了。

高杨师承战友马佳，撬锁也是一流的，小鱼飞梭摸入澡堂里，嘴里骂咧咧剥开衣服，趁着王晰更衣在他茶杯里扔了加料的泡腾剂，肌肉松弛剂和还在研发的昏睡剂交混在花茶液里，王晰刚潜水一上岸本来就缺氧，无意中给高杨龃龉之举再添柴火，高杨看他不省人事，嘲乐甩着毛巾走过去。

也是光板身子挨过去。

十几步路光是盯看着王晰浅麦混着白腻的身子骨，高杨下边就昂鸟竖旗了。

操！

骚死算了王晰你！

“来了？”王晰没嚼出来氛围不对，有点不自控地挺挺胯，泡过热水的阴茎微微胖起来，不知道怎么的蓄不起力气，自己作得慌潜啥水啊，算了由高卫国发挥吧，结婚纪念日他愿意当爱人砧板上的肉。

怎么来都成，最好把他操地穴也合不拢、腿软腰谷酸，多好呀。

也好久没造了，可馋了。

王晰呶嘴蠕蠕，轻哼着“卫国快来。”

高杨大部跨过去。

眼球从王晰下颌那滴汗追到颈侧，高杨大着胆子伸舌把汗水撵到锁窝舔俩“GG”，游戏玩多了，王晰现在就得交代在他身怀里，王晰以为高卫国开窍了，不知道自己习得什么房里玩惹的损招要招呼他身上，痒麻交际，唇里轻轻吐息，想着卫国拿他锁窝当沙盘勾俩“高”的拼音缩写，高尚里透着下流劲儿，喜欢得要命。

高杨耐不住王晰叫春，咪咪meowmoew跟猫似地骚，嘴唇贴了一回儿王晰的又送，呷嗼居然是甜的，心里骂着狐狸精从哪儿搅得嘴抹了蜜一般，怕不是穴的水嗳到了口专门魅他和他爹，骚货！心里骂脑子又觉得勾缠，在熨上去一瓣饱饱的下唇腹，王晰居然开口叼扯起来，王晰还觉着今天高卫国吃嚼起来不一样，有点嫩，可能是摆了床头的润唇啫喱他今天偷擦了，之前就哄他多涂点润唇的亲起来才舒服，以为高卫国铁耳朵听不进去，没想成今天给他大大的惊喜啊。

今天口舌功夫好太多了，以往亲亲嘬嘬就罢了，这回还能勾了口壁扫又刮，吮舌逗龈，还能用舌尖挑着他舌底勾，搅得满口口涎，王晰光是被这样亲吻就有点想射了。

可不，围在腰际的毛巾蒙一团肥涨，还在膨大。

高杨扯开毛巾用手捞一下王晰臀底，鼓起来的囊袋堵在臀沟挑撩半天才摸到紧小肉门，似乎已经有点湿润了，戳到后穴的指头刚刚在穴褶边旋，就轻易干了进去。

“早就备好了，你呀最烦润滑，可不想想男人后头那里能比女穴，我发扬风格自己弄了会儿，这回不会被你弄疼了。”王晰轻声低语偏着头朝高杨耳边吹息。

蒙着的毛巾也懒得揭下来，蒙眼play早就在王晰性爱清单里就挂前三，总是没有机会讨要，这回...

高杨吞着唾沫，心理喃喃着赶紧把王晰奸了，等他高潮的时候揭开毛巾再狠狠羞辱。

他呼口气，抓着屌在王晰穴周轮碾一圈，重重扥入。

“嚯，舒坦，都多久没干了，你忙得轱辘不停地咋体力还那么好，又粗又烫地。”

高杨按着王晰凹下的腹部，姆肚挤出他的浅细肌块向上捋，王晰那片全是痒痒肉，呵呵哈哈被抚被粗狂插操，丢着手臂哼地更欢。

“你今天可来劲了，怎么，过几天杨杨生日你亢了？”

高杨身子一顿，聚合在眉间的汗水下落，掉在王晰鼻下，他舔舔上唇把汗水接到舌向下延展，勾圈扫下唇，显出很痴迷的样子。

“要我说啊老子就是疼小子，你还是最偏心杨杨，老早指使我准备什么航母的乐高，也不知道那玩意要提前订，还得山高水远等海运的，折腾得我要命。我就你一外人，给你穴暖屌的，老不修！”

乐高？

高杨记起来小时候曾经特眼馋一套航母的乐高玩具，限量品，原本姥爷都应了口要买，高卫国怎么也不答应，说那么小不该玩那么贵的玩具，军人的孩子当勤勉俭省，于是乎高杨只能每天绕远道溜达在贵价玩具店门前眼巴巴瞧着，几个同学买了看到他还问要不要摸摸，气得他说不出话，下定决心砸坏储钱金猪去买，那套乐高早就卖光了。

高卫国陪着高杨粘储钱金猪，说再大一点爸爸就送给你。

这个再大一点是多大啊？

他都二十三岁了。

“再大了一些呢，是吧，喜欢在澡堂子里干吧？”王晰忽然急切推晃着胯部，嘘噱喘气，今天高卫国怪得力地，居然还能急缓交接干，谁教的呀，不会是外头有人了吧，呸呸呸，不吉利。

王晰抓着高杨的外臂款迎下腹，呵气凹腹拢紧着淫穴绞裹穴里粗大的阳具，好久好久没那么爽了。

他家首长操穴向来都是最朴素地“一二一、一二一循环一二一”直到粗粗狂狂干得他穴痒到有点疼，收绞穴里才换成有力度的重夯，王晰说高卫国你当是急行军撒尿吧，能不能温柔点，提点了以后高卫国才哈嘴笑做小讨好他，揉揉亲亲蹭穴周，别看高卫国在外头黑面恶口，回到家里床上愿意被王晰这个家里的领导操控，还有点犯贱式的可爱。

“你的东西最好了老高，喜欢你操我。”

“你亲亲我。”

“揉揉奶子。”

“对嘬几下，嘬这儿，嘻嘻...”

高杨看到王晰被盖了毛巾双手挤着右侧乳很勉强捧成迷你汤碗的样央求，急躁地用门牙揪扯王晰的奶头，呷地上头不忘啵吮，不管了有奶就是爹，粉圆两粒嗦嗦嚼嚼就成了熟艳彤色，越看越淫，之后王晰自己想抓着阴茎撸蠕，被高杨拍掉手，巴掌扇掴王晰两乳和两抱臀肉，发野癫狂地摆着臀操干王晰，高杨听着王晰掺了哭笑的呻吟下边快守不了关，舌钻到他嘴里用比屌插他慢一点的速度奸王晰的嘴，王晰呼吸不来，想搂着身上的人，动乱中毛巾跌地，他才在一堆混沌的白汽中辩出高杨气怒交加、因为蓄力狠厉操他扭曲的羊犊脸。

“杨杨？？你快出去！”

“怎么，小妈，我操你不是很舒服吗？你夸我屌好呢插你插得爽啊...你自己看看你的骚穴含着我东西吃得多欢啊，没想到你在床上那么骚啊？啊？狐狸精的甜穴勾人还真是没话说，看我不操死你！骚货！”

王晰因为肌肉松弛剂和昏迷剂持续缓释根本无力推搪，在惊醒的情况被高杨从正面夯插操顶至喷精嘘潮，高杨这个纤秀小伙也不知道怎么那么孔武，快如机杼在王晰穴里穿梭捣干，穴都给高杨的屌上裹了蹭清浅的白浆，王晰恼怒着磕牙，恨恨看着高杨进犯，最后那几下捣得实在舒爽又通透，顾不上是被奸，王晰自个儿就紧拱了腰谷腆肚哗尿，展驰身子被高杨铺盖压碾地动弹不得。

高杨蠕着肩头，背脊麦色涌动若丘，慢慢抽出东西，听到王晰穴里叫出一声“啵”，才用菇头在穴周掸掸。

“爽吧，小儿子的鸡巴好吧？怎么样？我的屌操你好还是我老子操你好啊？”

王晰等药劲儿散了，撑着歇榻的扶手缓缓站起，腿酸软地打蛇形晃，面着高杨用看垃圾的眼神岔开腿用指狠狠挖自己后穴里遗落的稠精，高杨心里吃味，一样都是姓高的，小子和老子待遇还双标，王晰是真膈应自己的子孙撒在他穴里啊？怎么他不是个女人，撒他一肚子精怀上个孩子看他怎么嚣张！

“你要是敢把这事告诉你爸，我弄死你！”

“怎么弄？哦，用你那骚穴啊？是啊爽死我了！”

王晰速速给高杨来了一巴掌！高杨扯嘴笑了笑眼里震着俩王晰开始耳鸣，心里沤酸汤一点点侵蚀内里。

“你听着高杨，你怎么操我我没意见，但你敢伤你爸的心，我就让你尝尝死活不能的滋味。”

高杨怔忪着看着王晰怒红的双眼。

有点害怕。

王晰在澡堂公用盥洗室快速整理，把钥匙甩给高杨。

“老板来了就还给他，还有，你生日那天必须回家吃饭！”

高杨不做声地提裤子，他想到王晰迷失性爱里说得那些话，心里泛酸。

他觉得有点对不住老高。

是很对不住。

更对不住王晰。

“走了，你自己好好想想！”

Boom！王晰关门的声音震得高杨心里跳兔。

后来跟着王晰发现他还真的去了玩具店，用了高姓预订的一套航母，高杨在王晰更衣后还搁了窃听器，因此王晰那些担心高杨不喜欢玩具对着小绵羊娃娃唱双簧的自言自语也都全听见了。

傻不傻啊王晰？

高杨踢着石头悻悻回了通讯连。

高卫国到了澡堂已经开晚市，老板说没看到王晰，高卫国就折回了家里。

王晰捧着菜从厨房探头，“回啦？”

“哎呀下午来了个紧急视听会议，我抽不开身，对不住啊。”说罢高卫国搂着王晰亲亲热热掂起来转一圈，轻轻啄一口，王晰碰到高卫国眼旁的疤有点感叹。

“卫国啊，你得对我好...”

千言万语压缩成这句，王晰是又痴又怨地看着自家男人，哎咋就折在这个比他大17岁还是个鳏夫的丈夫身上呢？

“哎哎，可不，来看看我给你带了啥，结婚纪念日，85年黑皮诺，你那么大的酒，肯定和你一样又香又甜的。”

“嘴抹蜜了吧，洗手吃饭！”

“吃饭，吃了饭再吃你！”

“胡闹！”

高杨在篱笆外头就听见老高和王晰调笑的声音，觉得自己永远像个异邦人。

哎，这事得从一年多前说起。

2.

十七个月前王晰打东海过来西南海域巡回慰问，淌了多少巨浪险滩，乘着船把足迹留遍西南大小驻军的海域，妥妥军中海上青啊。

最后一站在港洲，大站点，要在军舰上唱。

王晰有点紧张，军舰上握和在舢板上站着拿扩音器喊歌的排面不一样。

甲板上密密麻麻都是一水白衣藏蓝领、黝黑面庞的青头兵，兴致勃勃昂着脖子等着王晰，哎东海一枝花王营，那一唱不得了，唱得海里海藻飘掌缠潜艇，唱得海间屋面荡清平，柔声掀细浪，涛涛卷人心呐。

高卫国听着一旁损友、东海舰队的老吴满口跑火车，方刚坚毅的冷脸蔑蔑把嘴角扯起，老吴看他笑得颊上疤都堆到眼梢，觉着高老虎这笑的太渗人，转小声喃“呵等着瞧吧，看你倔成啥样。”

高卫国想不就一唱...歌的嘛。

“军港的夜呀~静悄悄~”

嚯一开场就是纯人声啊？

天光化日地王晰掩在身着蓝白肩膀文工团伴舞姑娘身后发声，台下萧然无声，唱了几句，伴奏音加了进来，台下都炸了！

“妈呀这低得我心肝都颤了。”

“真绝了，小红歌也能唱出小黄歌的效果，也就属王营了。”

“哎呀这娘的，听不得多久啊，咱舰队咋没啥女兵啊，听了我都想找对象了。”

高卫国眼飕飕亮了起来，老吴打趣着看他，“瞅瞅，眼眶里跟半夜开了灯的灯塔似的，贼亮。”

“去你妈的好好听歌！”

王晰唱到副歌，指挥着战士们打拍子，当兵的拍子整齐划一，手掌和手掌起波翻涌，配合着黝黑油亮加大白牙加成的脸庞海洋，显得特别动人可爱，王晰越唱越暖，喜上眉梢着左手也划拉半圈圆互动。

烈日晴空，海天碧蔚，映得他浅麦色的面庞盈彩；阳光刺眼，因此他狐弯的双眼时而眯隙、时而闪眨，衬得眸瞳闪亮；蠕蠕的唇因歌唱哦嘟，从圆扯漾，小小做M字，风大地干皴，也会在间奏时悄悄舔润，恢复若桃色。

“小高，一会儿上台献花别僵板哈，你可是咱们连最好看的兵，敢丢面我就...”军舰通讯连的连长指着眼前的小大人胸膛点拨。

“就拿我给军舰当人肉锚子呗，行啦连长我可不怵！”

高杨在舞台侧端沉浸在王晰的歌声里颇敷衍着连长，不拿他的威胁当回事。

哎呀那就是东海舰队的王营啊，真是清秀。

母猪赛貂蝉（没说母猪不好也没说女同志坏话）的军营里那可真出挑，海平面无端生了座灯塔似的光光亮亮，只不过台上台下的兵都得在他的歌声和出众的样貌里迷航了。

看我的！

“连长！侧翼栏杆坏了！”

“别急，哎小高呢？”

“他上去了！”

“这个傻逼咋那么急！摔了咱们连就丢脸大发了！”

王晰最后一句歌词唱完，就看见一个高大小伙子乐呵口挎嚓嚓若风一样飙到舞台侧翼，眼看着那栏杆尖着棱，王晰道个不好。

话筒也没顾上直接扔，三步并两步最后转奔直往侧翼。

高卫国看着有点心旌，哎唱歌的小王体能还不错，身手算敏捷呐。

高杨没看见侧翼栏杆起尖，就看到东海一枝花突然扔了话筒朝自己奔，心里来不及美就听见他喊栏杆栏杆的，低头瞟一眼心都吓得震颤，赶紧起右腿跳过去，这一跳吧直接把百合和满天星扎成的花束推到了王晰怀里。

“太险了！”高杨摸摸胸膛，心跳超了一百八。

王晰面上的惊慌在看到高杨无恙后速转弯，面着台下露出四齿（嘴太小），笑眼乐口若月上挑着拉着高杨的手臂走回舞台中央应变。

“哎呀西南的战友真是热情，太热情了，我都不好意思，这花可好了，谢谢你们啊！”王晰朝台下深深一揖，礼服的穗子被海风轻拂，和额间发少少交缠。

“哦哦哦！王营！王营！”台下战士们纷纷站起来鼓掌起哄。

“也谢谢这位战士，你叫什么呀，真热情呀。”王晰把话筒送在高杨跟前，高杨立正把颈子昂高平视，不忘用余光瞟瞟王晰，心跳笃笃。

“我我我是715部队通信连的学员兵，我叫高杨，王营唱得可真好。”高杨说这话的尾巴声音不自觉轻飘，后来转笑，憨憨的，麦黝的面庞起霞烧，连着耳廓都脆红。

“真好是吧，谢谢谢谢，你那么激动是不是想点歌啊？”王晰点着头也有点害赧。

“啊？”

“小高上！点歌！”

“《抗风桐》！《抗风桐》！！”

“《水兵之歌》！！！”

高杨望了望台下，看见自家老爸高卫国，脸上的笑稍稍敛起，他朝高卫国轻点着下巴，高卫国眼眸低下去，清清嗓子。

“那，王营，能唱个《我爱这蓝色的海洋》么？”

高卫国的身子晃了晃，鼻喉酸糊糊的。

臭小子。

“行，那台下会唱的战士一起哈！”王晰热情地挎着高杨无伴奏起调，高杨连忙低矮身子憨乐默声跟着唱。

“我爱这蓝色的海洋  
矫健的海燕在暴风雨里成长  
我爱大海的惊涛骇浪  
把我们锻炼得无比坚强...”

老吴跟着旁边几个小战士吼歌，兴头一上来脸红脖子粗，拱着高卫国一起唱，结果就瞅着高卫国有点儿不对劲。

“哎，老高你咋了？”

“嗨，没啥，风大...”高卫国揉着眼睛望向别处虚虚拍掌合拍子，漏了脸侧湿痕遗在疤痕上。

“唷，你这是...哎呀英雄也柔情哈！”老吴看高卫国难得悸动，也没多调笑，知道自己大的算盘成了九成九，面上悦然无比。

3.

“啥？相亲？”

“嗨我说你大惊小怪个啥，你不瞅瞅你五十出头了，半截身儿埋土了，怎么，不想找个伴过好下半生啊？大老爷们儿身旁得跟个窝心人你知道不？”

老吴往高卫国杯里添酒，高卫国不吱声，一筷子就钳断了盘子里一尾粗鲈鱼，老吴咽咽口水壮胆，“人我都给你叫来了！”

“你他妈净添乱！”高卫国没好气嘬着筷尖，铜铃大的眼睛瞪着老吴。

“哎哎！小王，到了是吧？行进来左拐第三个包厢！”老吴盲接电话招呼着王晰进来，王晰换了身不打眼的米白休闲工装外套和同色长裤进来包厢，飒飒爽爽的洒落感让高卫国眼前一亮，不怯但和气地说高旅长吴团长好，就被老吴扯着椅背直接把人堵在高卫国左侧，连忙给王晰斟了点酒。

“使不得使不得啊吴团，您给我斟酒不是折我寿吗，得我来。”王晰半弓着身体坐立难安，紧眉露笑有点尴尬。

“哎，你可是咱们东海一宝，什么折寿啊，喝好吃好哈，别跟我这老战友客气，吃垮他！”

高卫国给老吴使眼色，看到王晰眉眼又松动下来，“小王啊，想吃啥就点，西南这海鲜也是不错的，你尝尝这海参和蛏子螺，还有生蚝，这馆子不贵，味道可好了。”

说罢给王晰碗里堆着鱼虾蟹螺，哎哟都成山了。

老吴心里念叨，呵刚处着就那么热乎，刚刚说起相亲还横眉竖眼呢，高卫国你个假正经的！

王晰喏喏口点头说谢，速速吃几口跟着比大姆瓜，越吃眼就越呈双月状，含着滢滢光，和高卫国客气着敬酒。

“确实鲜，高旅没看出您也是老饕。”

“我这战友啊口叼，可是进了厨房跟没了转的苍蝇似的晕头转向，你说沙场点兵驰骋海疆有个屁用，回去还不是吃食堂要么煮方便面，迟早成木乃伊。”

老吴叨叨多了，高卫国搁桌底下踏他几脚，老吴咳咳，看了眼表就借机尿遁。

“那啥我先走了哈，团里还有事，改天我再找你高老虎算账！”

王晰低着头用筷拨着螺贝蟹壳，心里还在咀嚼之前吴团和他说的事。

“收到风了，说文工团还得改制，可能就没了，你呀可是咱东海一宝，我得给你好好谋划出路，这么多年了还单着啊王晰，有没有想过找个可心人啊？”

老吴吹着茶缸里的茶叶瓣观察王晰，王晰敞腿抓着膝头啃齿，想了想旧人，最终点点头。

左右不过是被哪位看上了，顺势看对眼结婚了也好，有棵树攀着总比做水中浮萍强，吴团长给他做媒，想来也是深思熟虑看准了人的，应该没错，反正那位撇下他转业，交往渐杳了，什么意思也明确，就是被甩了。

谈恋爱不都一个样，浓烈到清寡再就是淡而无味，没有牵连，无甚安全感。

王晰叹口气。

“你也不要心理负担太大，就是那天你上舰看到的高旅，我发小我战友，多好，人高马大扎实稳打，看起来凶其实挺细腻一人，那天你还把他唱哭了，大老爷们的真是，我认识他四十多年，光屁股一起穿裤衩的兄弟，能靠得住，就是不知道你愿不愿意...”

“嗨，首长瞧不瞧得上我还是另说，听到那馆子可是港洲出了名的好吃，我沾光跟您薅羊毛去。”

“行哈，明儿下午六点哈。”

“好。”

“小王，你昨天那首《我爱这蓝色的海洋》唱得可真是好，特好，真的，全军属你最好了。”高卫国难得启口红涨着脸夸人，拖音不利索，又灌了一杯壮胆。

“是歌好，战士们也唱得好。”王晰往高卫国碗里夹去了壳的蟹肉，刚刚他一直埋头用筷尖剜，剜了一匙羹就送给高卫国，高卫国看着心头热乎，觉着王晰真是燠暖的人。

“嗳，这蟹剥的真好，我把不太吃这玩意，一斤蟹两斤壳，还不如啃大骨头，嘿嘿，哎我就北方爷们儿，粗糙，你心细，我有口福。”

王晰听了“大骨头”心里发颤。

过去了。

“沾点醋更好吃，红醋好吗？”王晰不知道高卫国抵不抵酸，拿小味碟勺了两勺红醋再添了姜末推到高卫国臂旁。

“好，挺好，那啥，明儿有空吗？我朝后勤的薅了两张通票，就在市中心影城，咱看个《巨浪行动》呗，俩影帝演海军维和智斗海盗的故事，chua~快艇~笃笃boom爆炸，挺好看的！”

虎型男人求偶期时都会变成花枝招展的大孔雀，王晰喷噗着笑应下了。

715通讯连。

“哎高杨，你明天有空不？”马佳敲着隔板和高杨吹哨。

“咋了，开小差呀，你数据调试完了不？当心连长拿你当锚啊！”高杨头也不抬继续指游键盘，LED控盘溜得了若指掌。

“不是，哥哥我弄了两张《巨浪行动》的IMAX电影票，就市中心那个大影城，是时候出村考察考察了吧，明天休息半天，咱们看早场，吃个麦记再回来呗？”马佳悄声掌做括弧搁在高杨耳边说道。

“行呀！”

高杨老早就想看《巨浪行动》了，通讯兵比不上其他军种，可以肉碰肉奔前线，还不给过把眼瘾吗？

第二天高杨就和小战友马佳穿着便服到了影城。

“买二送一！小食限时买二送一！”

“要一份爆米花一份翅根，再来俩冰淇淋，草莓跟巧克力的哈！赠品要爆米花！”

“我要一份爆米花。”

高杨啊这嘴看着身旁一身浅蓝的王晰，妈的穿个蓝衬衣牛仔裤也那么扎眼，真他妈俊。

高杨嘬了口可乐，才建设好心理和王晰打招呼。

“对不起先生，没有爆米花了，要不换鸡翅吧？”

“那...算了。”王晰撇撇嘴觉得可惜，好容易出来看场电影就盼着吃爆米花呢。

“哎姑娘，把我的那份爆米花给他吧。”高杨嘿嘿笑，和售票员说完以一种英雄姿态站在王晰面前。

“715通讯连高杨，向王营报道！”他悄声朝王晰迅速敬礼。

“小高呀，真巧，来看什么电影？”

“《巨浪行动》！”

“我也是这场，不过咱的座位隔得挺远。”王晰笑笑，接过高杨的爆米花。

“您的座可真好啊，IMAX就拼得座位了。”

“高杨你是属蜗牛吗那么慢！进场了！”

“哎！”

“那行，回见！”

王晰朝高杨摆摆手，直接进场。

高杨有点可惜看着王晰进了影厅。

他和谁来看电影呢?

进了场子，灯就黑，高杨坐在前排靠左侧还时不时回头找王晰，找不来人呢。

“嗨我说你能不能好好看电影！”

马佳猴急着在高杨怀里掏小食，左一口鸡翅右一口米花造的不亦乐乎。

“臭马佳，你属猪吧天天吃吃吃吃！当心吃成你家狗果冻一样胖！”

“下午拉练马上掉秤信不信！”

“操！”高杨气不打一处蹬了前座，前座马上混着粤语普通话丢他老母。

高杨驳口：我老母死了！

前座再也不敢说话。

“高旅，我买了爆米花，一起吃啊！”

高卫国看着王晰膝头破着人堆的腿迈过来，帮他接住了爆米花。

“我也整点可乐，哎这东西我以前不敢喝，怕孩子看了也跟着喝，喝多了长不高就完蛋了。”高卫国感叹着脸皱了笑，黑暗里带疤的方脸侧影有棱有角又俊傥。

“没事的，看电影就得喝可乐配爆米花。”王晰落座的时候撑座椅扶杆是摸到粗糙的手背，掌跳了跳，高卫国清清嗓子膝头掉了位置，他心里有点美。

“怪甜的的爆米花。”也不知道咋地电影院的爆米花就是香，王晰黑里耙抓吃了好多，咕咕喳喳跟觅食的小狐狸似的。

“吃旁边的更甜。”高卫国看他童稚一面心里软，拨出来一边的给他。

“噗，你，嘴边。”王晰指指高卫国的嘴，挺认真看着，高卫国雷达失灵半天摸不着嘴边米花沫子，王晰细致地拨去，侧了脸之后高卫国眼睛雪亮地看到王晰偷吃了那片米花沫子。

谁遭得住这个啊，哎呀乐得高卫国都想在鞋里抻指头。

其实小王他就是不想浪费了。

一场电影看下来，高卫国心思都绕着王晰转，啥爆破啊啥海军陆战队智斗海盗忘了九霄云外。

“嚯看爽了！咱海军就是牛逼！”马佳跳棱棱挎着高杨颇兴奋，高杨摘下他的臂膀正经说：“里边bug那么多，给连长看了他肯定又叨啵这军事顾问是不是咱食堂泔水桶客串的，就那通讯仪和快艇...”

“咋了？”马佳朝高杨眼前晃晃掌。

高杨在掌间看见王晰和自家老爸有说有笑地从电影周边区逛出来，一人捏着一快艇钥匙环。

“挺好看的电影，没想到周边产品也那么别致。”

“是挺不错的哈。”

高卫国心里嘀咕着这电影bug真是巨浪一般啊一浪赛一浪，当然在小王跟前他没说，毕竟电影是他提出来要看的。

回去得照着军事顾问名单拉长串批评。

“待会吃什么？”

“吃屁！”

“哎你这人怎么这样呢！哥哥都请你看电影了你请个麦记能死了？”

马佳对高杨羊犊脸晴转阴的不明就里，追着他屁股跑。

“停在前边就行。”王晰指着海军招待所门口说。

“晚上有空吗？”

“还得接着去开会，高旅，谢谢您哈，小艇我留着了。”

王晰拍拍腰间钥匙环，艇以上腰带边际露了点没遭太阳的白花肉。

高卫国，你完蛋了。

4.

高杨一连几天没吃好睡好，脸都凹下去。

“吃饭不积极脑子有问题！吃！给我吃！鸡腿，你马爷爷还是托后勤的小贾叫了饱了吗外卖冒着杀头的险送到这儿的！小高快吃！”

马佳觉得小高弟弟是不是失恋了呀？

咋着？全舰最好看的娃还能失恋啊？哎那他心里平衡了！

高杨听连长和上边营长谈话，说高旅最近铁树开花终遇春了。

“那个小王营长呗知道吧，巡演最后一站给高旅看上了！后来就跟着西南文工团的接着演，咋也出不了西南这几个海浪圈圈。”

“我看挺好啊，家世清白业务强，西南海上虎鲨配东海一宝美灯塔，咋不行！”

“多谢吴团啊得，你说高大老虎要是真成了事，对咱脸色是不是也能稍微好看点？”

“好看，得好看！哎呀我这是盼着高大老虎快点把小王娶过来！”

高杨如遭雷殛，半晌说不出话。

高卫国大混蛋！

高杨捏着枕头底下蓝色方管的口红思忖，拔出来闻到一股鲸蜡带棕榈油的味道，在虎口上划一痕。

“妈，高卫国要再起一家了，怎么办呀，那个人我也喜欢啊。”

“妈妈，怎么办？”

高杨想到准备上预备班时，一天高卫国拉着他到医院里看妈妈，妈妈脸苍素如纸，正涂着这根暖粉色的口红，很珍爱地啵啵他，“妈妈要去一个很远的地方，你要乖乖听爸爸的话好不好？可能爸爸之后会很忙，但他还是最疼爱你的好爸爸，答应妈妈好吗？”

妈妈唱起了《我爱这蓝色的海洋》，送走了年幼的高杨。

太小了，对近和远的定义很模糊。

在幼儿园分班，和喜欢的女孩错开坐很远。

爸爸说他在北海演习，高杨看看地图，哦，在两个手掌这样的长度蓝色的色块上呀，很近啊！

后来他逐渐长大懂事，才知道妈妈说的远那么远。

远在天国。

10岁时清理妈妈的遗物，高杨看到了那只没用完的口红。

妈妈的颜色。

偷偷瞒着姥爷收到口袋里。

然后跟着姥爷到了其他城市考学。

高卫国朝坐在后座的高杨招手，大汉子眼泪遭不住，泪眼朦胧看着孩子远去。

后来，距离就更远了。

一个月一通电话寒暄，一次一分钟，再就缩短成一句话。

“我挺好的，你注意身体。”

“哎，好。”

高卫国捏着岳父发来的传真发怔。

高杨十七岁去了维也纳，修音乐，和她妈妈一样。

出了国才懂得爱国这件事，拗不过性子回国重新高考，直奔军校。

大三直接去了高卫国调到的西南军区。

他想离爸爸近一点。

可这次，还没挨热，王晰就如冰水泼散了他们。

高杨很恨王晰。

高卫国觉着和王晰处着舒服，约会到了第三个月就着手想把求婚的事说开，在这以前还主动见了高杨一面。

设宴还是上次带王晰去的那家小馆子，也是一样的包厢。

“杨杨，爸爸是想跟你说件事，我啊要结婚了，找了个可心的人，你别慌哈，是个好人，也是当兵的，男孩，不会有孩子，我的娃就你一个。”

高杨干了半杯蛇胆酒，就着生口活章鱼刺身恨毒了嚼。

高卫国还以为他恨自己。

“你还恨我在部队里公开你的身份啊？”

高杨哪里不知道高老虎的苦心，是，要是公开了自己是他虎鲨老高亲儿子身份，别说连长，通讯营营长都得自矮三分去迎他，可那有什么后果？战士们肯定觉得这高杨的百分标兵做了弊走了后门，男子汉大丈夫最恨背后被戳脊梁骨，不用他老子提点，他自己也行得低调。

当年在维也纳也是不少同学质疑他小贵公子身份多加为难，身上站着高家温家两座山，权钱交织赋值的压力堪比泰山压顶，高杨真的累。

“哪儿呢，在部队里不靠身份靠着实力吃饭甭提多爽，高旅，我连队里还有事，您自便。”

高卫国叹息，臭小子还是没管他叫一声爸。

王晰跟着高卫国到了趟北海。

“带你见个人。”

王晰没想到高卫国会带他去见他死去的妻子。

坟冢修葺地干净，墓碑刻着音符，还有一束黄玫瑰。

看来有人先来过了。

“静学，这是小王，我要向他求婚了，你别操心，我还是一样爱杨杨，但是得把你暂时搁下了。”

高卫国拿酒擦拭着亡妻的墓碑，王晰还在那句即将被求婚的话里消化不得，呆愣着。

“你能给静学斟杯酒吗，小王？”

“静姐，我会好好照顾卫国的，您放心。”

王晰先干为敬。

高卫国低着头把眼泪咽回去。

“我以为，你不会答应。”

高卫国开着车似乎自言自语地说道。

王晰拍拍他的背：“我早就想到我们会到这一步，但是也太快了。”

“噢哟是呀，我忘了给你戒指。”

高卫国把车停下，从上衣兜里搜索到两枚白金圆戒，没有花纹特归朴。

和他这个人一样。

“小王，我这个人吧挺粗，不大会疼人，可我能学，你能和我结婚吗？”

“好啊。”

王晰张开双臂，高卫国把他搂个扎实。

高杨在不远处的山坡上望着他们。

5.

高卫国抽了一天假和王晰领证，秋高气爽的人也爽朗，王晰随后一周内就迁到高卫国港洲的住所。

“挺普通一地，两层的小楼，还是苏式的建筑，有点年头了。”

“层高真高，还带小花园，多好啊，舒坦，我喜欢。”

“那啥，今晚我儿子也回来，你...”

“那我得露几手，杨杨爱吃什么你和我说，对了他多大，上高中了吧？”

“都大三了。”

“啊？那么大？”

王晰从步入式衣橱跌出来，有些不可置信。

“你68的吧，算算...嗨，你这张俊脸讨便宜，我老以为你才四十出头。”

高卫国咋觉着自家人嘴那么甜呢？

“你见过的，就你唱《我在这蓝色的海洋》那时候给你献花的小子。”

“啥？”

“嗯，我儿子啊，通讯连的百分标兵。”

王晰想了想，高杨生得秀气俊朗，和他家老子刚毅雄浑的样还真是大相径庭。

看来儿子的俊脸是接了是孩子妈妈吧。

那得多漂亮啊。

王晰感叹道。

“样子接了他妈，性子随了我，凶巴巴的。”

“哪儿啊，好孩子来着，我们第一次看电影我还看见他了，他让了一桶爆米花给我呢。”

“呀你咋不说啊小王。”

“那时候咱俩八字没半撇，我和你说啥？”

高卫国扯扯王晰的面颊，后来又跟热水烫了爪一样收回去。

“哎哎不好意思我...失态了...”

王晰那么可爱谁不想伸爪子啊。

“没事，不都一家人了吗？”

王晰挑开新的床罩比比下巴让高卫国跟着抻。

“今晚咱就一个铺盖了，还客气啥。”

王晰面酡浓着小声说道，抬头才发现他家领导脸比他还烧，一烧霞不说话就凶恶得很，王晰没忍住笑出来，在高卫国脸颊处亲亲。

下楼备好了饭菜，夫夫俩等到晚上八点半高杨才姗姗来迟。

“祝好，我走了。”

他把酒和一些保健品塞在高卫国怀里拔腿就想跑。

“杨杨，我也备了你的房间，今晚吃了饭在家里睡一觉再回去吧。”

王晰在高卫国身后伸颈喊了一声。

高杨趑趄，僵板扯着身子回去。

酒是好酒菜也是好菜，手抓饭烩得喷香，高杨下了西南好久吃了那么多馆子没有一点对天山的味道，妈妈的味道是不能复制的。

其实他早就不记得是什么味道了，连妈妈的面容随着年岁增长也都在梦里逐渐模糊。

可却不该是王晰这样，月狐眼挂月唇的。

得不到的人在眼前晃，那真是心烦。

高杨看着所谓新家房间里的陈设发呆。

被子肚子里填充的是天山的棉花，蓬软又带了太阳香，带着点柚子清爽味，王晰沐浴之后就搂着摞高的被子枕头蹒跚而来，纤瘦身板被寝具搞得失重，看他咚一声把被子枕头搁在床上嘿咻抖开，那股子亢劲儿真气人。

“杨杨，喝点牛奶吧，好好睡一晚，我搁了点木糖醇，不会胖的。”

高杨砸着床和王晰比了个“滚”字口型。

王晰颇失落，倒也不意外地溜走。

怎么，还知道自己以前是胖墩啊，操，自以为是！

高杨牛饮一气，把杯子砸在茶几上，门外的王晰听了震得磕到下巴，颤抖着呼吸回到主卧。

高卫国看他面色不好，就把洞房的事烂在肚里。

一张大床温热身子挨得近，老高跟个嫩头青似的血气方刚不得寐。

看王晰背着他眠，蝴蝶骨随着呼吸轻摇曼妙地颤，真眼馋。

也不敢抚弄。

急死人。

王晰快急死了咋高卫国跟个柳下惠也不碰他，家里隔音也挺好的，到底是怕他儿子听了两人腻歪动静不好交代，算了算了。

两人揣着心事睡得浅。

这一搁就搁了一周。

最后还得王晰主动。

“卫国，你不喜欢我呀？”王晰给高卫国夜读小歇时按摩肩颈，在他耳畔轻声低语，热气在秋日里特明晰，一下就渲染到颈子和锁窝。

“喜欢。”

“那...你怎么不碰我。”王晰抓着高卫国肩头提提放放，手缓缓落到他腹部虚虚抚，然后在高卫国睡裤边停下，五指耙抓一下裆部，高卫国整个人醒了神。

睁开眼就看见王晰眯笑呈月的细长眼光滢滢闪烁，嘴唇也湿湿濡濡，睡衣里冒着文化背心一半肩带已经滑脱，肩骨和锁窝闪着光泽。

一说话，奶子就冒尖闯入眼帘。

妈呀真妈的艳景。

“杨杨那天在，我又忙...对不住...”

高卫国给王晰指掌缠着挑撩到内裤，掌肉烘着内裤间一大包屌轻按揉抚，很快硬硌得王晰的手都贴在睡裤边。

“真大啊...”

“我...很久都没碰过人了，你...你别嫌我啊...”

高卫国腼腆着啄啄王晰的脸颊，王晰抚着高卫国眼梢的疤用指描，还真跟虎鲨的腮一样带个弯弧，英雄软声软气地最是催情了，是王晰觉得摊上个凶恶脸但体恤的主还真是幸运。

两个人性欲渐渐旺盛起来。

“小王...小王...嗳，水真多，我就倒了点润滑，你这洞怎么冒了那么多水？”

高卫国伸舌舔了舔王晰鼓胀的球，会阴一条隙之下就是一条溪，小小一字缝一扯开翘美的臀肉就跟胖包子撕开口了是的湿湿黏黏，粉粉小肉堆叠，时而哦圆又时而紧小，伸舌钻入几厘，就给收拖，高卫国看王晰给他扰地说不出话，嗯嗯哼哼地自己挤着臀分开，舔一下他身子就挑抖，可敏感了。

“快点卫国，快点，等不及了呀...”

王晰肿着唇一半是憋着自己嗑的，一半是刚刚为高卫国口淫啊大唇又被捅插操肿的，王晰当时给高卫国猛干入口时瞪大了眼又眯小，秀气唇含得大屌特辛苦，他又是个要强的，死命往前衔弄，舌头给鸡巴堵得动不得只能用指头辅助玩弄高卫国的屌蛋，沉甸甸毛扎扎硌得他下巴都红痒，手上沉沉的玩意儿蓄了十多年老精，光吃着都觉得浓膻，王晰啊大嘴退一点距离，汪涔双眼望着自家人，唇珠包覆硕大紫红的龟头改用门牙啃，唧唧喈喈嗦茎身，高卫国昂着颈收他美意，口嘶嘶作响，捂着可爱小王的后颈操紧小嘴里，王晰紧了喉门夹菇头，高卫国就惊慌着拉开他为他用舌尖奸穴。

“你疯啦，搞坏嗓子那我就是坏了东海一宝了！老吴会杀了我的。”

高卫国插到王晰穴里珍爱着亲吻他的额心。

王晰不以为意，“床上怎么高兴怎么来，你高兴就好，喜欢吗？”

高卫国捣起来，王晰腿夹着他的腰际配合抬臀，高卫国就抓着他翘嫩的屁股套着鸡巴上落，每插一下两人就美得阖眼轻叹。

“喜欢啊怎么不喜欢啊，你可真好啊小王...”

“卫国你咋就那么见外，老叫我小王？”

“我...我...喊你晰晰是不是挺肉麻呀，你看着我这幅脸喊你晰晰，不膈应？”

高卫国叼着王晰一只乳头轻轻呷，又甜又嫩的奶尖原来还是一字小隙的口，含多了就尖尖竖竖的，胸脯两掌一收拢，王晰那两小抱奶子和港洲接头蒸笼里大点的汤包一样饱饱胖胖，嘬多了生涎还以为真的能吮出汁水。

“叫我晰晰呀，那多可爱，你叫我听听~”

王晰捂着高卫国的头收紧臂膀，下边水嫩淫穴也给他捣得收紧。

高卫国在王晰心里可爱得紧。

“晰晰...晰晰...”

高卫国叫了之后自己鸡巴梆硬，速度加快力道加重根本忍不住，王晰的脸蒸红飞霞，彤色烧到眼梢和颊间，锁窝之下乳脯潮粉，跌宕在床上昏浪勾绞着高卫国啊叫，高卫国捂了捂他的嘴，王晰后来叫得更浪，“卫国操我操我操我啊...重点重点儿...不够啊...要给你操死了...卫国疼疼我亲亲我...嗳...快...快点...啊...卫国的东西真粗真暖真好啊...操我啊干我啊...下边好湿啊...好热...好热...卫国...卫国...”

一句晰晰换了那么多淫话浪叫的，高卫国没想到王晰这样实诚又可爱，厅堂里乖柔沉默还稳重，床上操爽了就是小话痨，哎真是可心。

“晰晰...射里边行吗，明天休息呢...”

高卫国觉着王晰那口穴湿黏紧拢，肉棒在里头穿梭捣干能起了无数人字小肉堆拢了裹他，肉壁丝柔滑爽套着他的屌子收拖越深，就知道王晰快去了。

“射，快射，全都射进去，卫国，灌我一肚子...”

妈的这东海一枝花可太骚太烈了！

高卫国呶唇笃笃干，埋手用王晰双乳掐成小丘拿脸蹭，王晰惊呼“臭流氓！”高卫国就涎笑着重重顶入，王晰禁不得连环无歇地操顶，鲠喉嗑着后槽牙颤晃腿杆和腰肢痉挛向上弹，鱼儿搁浅跳棱着身骨往上抛精，一点沾到高卫国颈子，高卫国也没停下，巴掌糊过就抚在王晰脸颊上，接着一点点推着王晰身体里的阴茎把他蛋子里仅存的精水从鸡巴里操出了，高潮后小穴本来就敏感，王晰幽幽吁气，嗯唔哑嗓求着，“老公别干了，没了，真的没了...”

“你喊我啥？”

“老高...”

高卫国可没听错呢。

“喜欢不喜欢老公的鸡巴不，操你爽吗？”

王晰犬牙撕在高卫国腕间，没啥威胁。

“喜欢...还想高潮...”

高卫国心里骂他娘的，几下搂好王晰坐起来掼，王晰穴儿做个受力点套着屌，翻着小肉淌着淫水给高卫国操，捞着手臂要给溺死的模样啥都捞不着，高卫国想妈的旱的旱死涝的涝死，小王到了家里那得天天浇灌，那才艳，反正在床上王晰怎么骚怎么演都成。

“啊啊啊...卫国给我停下...求你了...”

“王晰你看看你...啊...那么多水啊，你要涝死我了！”

“停...停...呼——”

高卫国眼如铜铃——

他看到王晰喷着稀薄的精液之后就哗啦啦吁了男潮，就在他们最紧密的腹间，红涨的阳具伸颈怒指，哭得悸动，若泉一样喷涌。

尝了尝，不是咸的，不是尿。

啊要是王晰给自己操尿了那也是好性感啊，小奶翘臀纤腰水穴的浪小王，小宝贝儿！

高卫国亲亲王晰，“宝贝儿真好！”

王晰蠕蠕嘴皮不想动，挂在高卫国肩头任他虎操，鲨鱼打挺往上夯，没脸没皮地把他射了一穴满满稠稠。

“好爽，真爽，晰晰真好。”

高卫国嘴唇啃啃王晰的乳尖，王晰抖着身段微微痉挛，他给王晰擦净身子之后搂着宝贝着甜睡。

第二天王晰浑身酸钝，跟渍了醋一样提不起劲儿。

床单新换了掖不齐，东倒西歪的，王晰想给换了床单算不错的了。

楼下餐桌是空的。

老高把屌无情啊。

王晰抱着膊头自己打算洗个澡接着回笼觉，下午好去开会。

忽然门口哐哐响，嘀嘀咚咚还有钥匙碎落刷门的声儿。

军区大院还能有贼？不能够，一定是他家憨憨那口子。

“那啥，不知道你爱吃啥早晨，都买了点，去的晚就把食堂剩的早点都包圆了，有包子油条烧饼，还有烧饼和糯米鸡，豆浆...唔...”

王晰心头热，直接抱着高卫国的脸热情送吻。

“哎呀早晨嘛你反应不要那么大，小王同志！”

高卫国黑脸红扑扑。

“吃饭，拿碗啊！”

“哎！”

王晰觉着和高卫国就这样平淡又骚甜着过也挺好，旧时光拜拜咯。

6.

高卫国和王晰的一周年结婚纪念日过得不是滋味。

总觉得小王心事重重，抱他的时候整个人黏糊，操多了直接就哭了，不知道怎么回事，感觉他爽中带着点委屈，自己体能和活也不差啊。

后来想着是不是原来在澡堂野合的计划搁置了，家里人不高兴了？

王晰可不是小气的人。

儿子回来过生日是大事，那臭小子对王晰的敌意好像收敛了，还会给夹菜了？

收到礼物居然还哭了？嗨，臭小子。

最奇怪的是杨杨这小子还和自己道歉了。

高卫国想，哎，不就补给他一个错失的礼物吗？

一通调查才知道那天高杨跟着去了澡堂，待了一个多小时，还跟着跟踪王晰去了玩具店。

高卫国呷嗼出来儿子当是干了不该干的事。

打开天窗说亮话。

“我，我把王晰...”

高杨拧着作训服下摆嘴里支支吾吾，实在没脸见他爸爸。

高卫国合上了眼。

“他说不能告诉您，要是我说了要和我拼命。”

“我在他茶里下了药，洞叁柒研究所的肌肉松弛剂和昏睡剂...他把我当成了你，还说你偏心我，说老子就是疼小子，把他当个外人...”

“爸我错了你打我吧打死我吧...我不该...”

“你知道要是传出去你会怎么样吗？连里举荐你到北海一块儿参加对M国的大型演习，表现的好你一毕业直接就是两毛一！和王晰平级！他是为了自己怕丢丑才警告你吗？你自己想想！”  
高卫国拎着狼崽子衣领嗔怒道，眼眶里回转着眼泪。

“爸，我不是东西...”高杨刮着自己耳光哭着跪下来。

“是我不好，是我太疏忽你了，可你也不能...你告诉我，你是不是早就喜欢他了？”

“他那么好，我...”

高杨说不下去了。

高卫国看着高杨垂头丧气哭得蔫瓜，心里的羞怒下了大半，只觉得特对不起王晰。

怎么办？

事情总是搁在那儿只能等着忘记，气球不能扎捅那就由他飘高飘远自己瘪掉。

王晰觉得高卫国最近对他很上心，闲了总爱陪着他。

“准备改制了，我想西南这块的文工团我也呆不长，哎我能做些啥呢？”

王晰用牙签捅了个哈密瓜递给高卫国，高卫国口衔过咬了不甜的又用嘴把糖心的部位渡给王晰。

王晰心里蜜和苦交杂。

“要不接着唱歌呗，你条件多好呀，喊柯震迪把利健剧院都辟出来给你唱，你不是一直想在剧院办音乐会吗？”

“利健？你还认得利健的人啊？”王晰支着腿搔弄高卫国的腹部，用脚趾挑出腹肌玩耍。

“啊，可不，我爹发小柯长笛叔叔以前也北海海政的，也唱过咱们定情歌，去呗，上溪湖卫视那啥‘心声卡位战’，炒热点人气再开，你这俊脸一出去，哎男男女女可不得迷死你！”

高卫国不舍地掐掐王晰的下巴，能怎么弥补，尽量弥补起来吧。

“不怕我给人拐跑了？”王晰搂着高卫国脖颈亲一口。

“你可舍不得我，舍不得我的好东西。”高卫国蹭着王晰的脸淫旎说道。

“呿，自大！”

“是！自己鸡巴多大我还是能掂量的！”

“臭流氓！”

“就流氓你了！”

王晰很快参加了“心声卡位战”节目，一路杀到决赛却忽着跌宕，没列入首席，他金杯银杯业界好口碑收获无数，早就置身事外，不拿当着回事。

高杨不忿地把王晰堵在化妆间。

“王晰你怎么不为自己争争？”

“争什么？有什么好争，你也别生气，喝口茶。”

王晰不拿高杨当外人，似乎老早把高杨诱奸他的事抛诸九霄云外了。

就恨王晰这种假装不在意的样子。

“你比谁都有资格上去！你明明在意！”

“那又能怎么样？”

“王晰！你站住！”

“怎么，还想再操我一次？我告诉你高杨，别把我当玩物！”王晰伸指警告道。

“我，我喜欢你！”

王晰哼笑回头，“哦，是吧，小妈的骚穴弄得你处男鸡巴爽吧？你这种处男插进去我就知道不是你爸！”

高杨愣了。

“你爸的屌在我里边进出多少回，他多少下换速度换力度我会不知道？”

“你爸在我穴里烙了形状你不知道吧！肌肉记忆！”

“处男，操一次就雏鸟开眼了吧，当我是你妈？滚你的！爱哪儿哪儿去！”

高杨看着王晰恼得眼泪充瞳，情绪激动揉着胸口，这节目熬人，三个月王晰掉了十多斤，瘦得要死。

王晰觉得一下子说开被羞辱的经历整个人清爽许多，后来就昏了。

操你妈的高杨！

王晰醒来已经是一天后，高杨照顾他滴水未进，生了胡子拉碴，“去洗洗脸刮刮胡子，瘦啦啊杨杨。”

王晰还是愿意叫他杨杨的，高杨有点高兴。

他偷偷吻了王晰手背。

王晰拿他没法子。

高卫国在S国海域随着大领导访问，只能抽隙问王晰好不好，“怎么能不好，杨杨一天五顿喂我，我会胖回去的，你回来抱我绝对不硌手，爱你哦！”

王晰挂了和高卫国的电话，埋着掌哭泣。

高杨站在外边拎着汤不敢动，王晰哭累了才进去。

“门外边笑话我这个丧家犬吧？”

“怎么会！”

“我真的爱你爸爸，你这样对我，我不知道怎么办，杨杨你怎么这样？”

半夜三更医院里静悄悄，高干病房的窗子外猫头鹰嘀嘀咕咕，月光延展入内，投在王晰瘦凹的面，看他整个人都褪成了纸色，高杨心里过意不去。

“我，我也很爱你，可以的话我想留在你身边。”

“你多大了我多大？而且我是你爸的人，怎么，想搂着小妈我给你当情人？”

十一岁和身份横亘于前，高杨矮了一大截。

高大老虎是高山，怎么超越？

高杨无力。

“我们约好了，这回就是最后一次，我们再睡一次，你考虑考虑。”

“择日不如撞日，就今天！”

王晰摘开静脉通道，气冲冲揭开病服，高杨拦不住，被他掴了两掌，“脱！”

高杨心虚极了，衣服脱得不利索。

王晰为他周到细致地口交，舌尖掂着菇头转又绕，甜嗓问着小妈好不好？

抚摸着高杨的头腆乳把乳头喂到高杨嘴里，问杨杨小妈奶子好吃吗？

捏着高杨下巴舔舐口周，嘴唇把高杨的上下唇撕瓣瓣，吮出痧瘀，说杨杨，我好还是你以前的女朋友好？哦，你以前是处！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！

王晰坐在他膝头分开穴嘲乐着套在屌上，讽脱了处还是没做过的样子，瓜怂瓜怂的，呸。

王晰抱着高杨哭了起来。

“混蛋！妈的高杨你这混蛋！”

“我错了！我错了！”

“杨杨操我，操快点，学学你爸爸!”

“快呀小妈要去了，要射了！小妈要给你操尿了！”

“能耐点，不是想射到我怀吗？哦我可怀不上，我不着你的道！”

“操你妈的操你妈的操你妈的！”

高杨在王晰穴里射得辛苦，这一回操真是叫他三魂去了五魄。

“杨杨，我给你唱首歌好吧？”王晰下了节目，又和继子来了狂暴一发，完全松懈戒备，食指中指夹着烟狠抽，抽到烟星撵烟灰追到烟屁股，搂着高杨眼神虚散着一身精斑狼藉提议。

“好呀，《我爱你这蓝色的海洋》吧！”

高杨挪着头，王晰给他喂着烟蒂最辣呛的一口烟，把烟蒂锥在高杨外臂，高杨嘶口忍抑，王晰最终还是伸舌舔了拿道烫出来的气泡。

“我爱这蓝色的海洋  
矫健的海燕在暴风雨里成长  
我爱大海的惊涛骇浪  
把我们锻炼得无比坚强...”

王晰出院之后，和高杨说：“我原谅你了。”

“真的？”

“真的，但是我们的事千万不能告诉你爸，你得答应我！我最不想伤害他，他太无辜了。”

高杨三指起誓，王晰吻吻他，要他这三指在他穴里起誓。

车上做即使没发动引擎那也是马力十足。

王晰觉得年轻真好。

高杨等高卫国回来就交了老底，坦陈相告他和王晰后来的几次关系。

高卫国没说话。

突然又喊住高杨。

“杨杨，你帮我下个啥威...”

“威尔刚？爸？你不举了？”

“你才不举！我是说能翻墙的！”

“你干啥？”

“想学习学习，看看敌国信息实力咋样。”

高杨翻着浏览器那些读不出来的地址笑了。

“都是小黄网，还是钙片的，哎老高你咋回事？”

“就准你挖我墙角，不准我守城啊？”

高卫国要跨国取经，学着怎么取悦家里人呢。

“哦床上功夫啊，小黄片啊？爸，王晰真的挺爱你的，老说起你，还说你活好。”

高卫国踹了高杨一脚，“赶紧弄了给我麻溜地滚，回你营地去！还有，好好对待演习。”

“爸，我想说参加完这次演习，就去利健当个实习生，半年内熟悉事务，我都相好了，利健最赚钱是地产，我们温家在中原正好要拓展实业市场，我也想帮帮姥爷，天山还是挺狭窄的，总不能温家一直吃老本。”

“你真想好了？”

“嗯，加上王晰走市场，我在外头还有个照应，钱能做到权触及不便的事，打点也不露手脚。”

“快点弄！弄完滚！”

高杨看高卫国气得脸上气红，不敢多言，赶紧调试了VPN麻溜跑。

7.

王晰巡演满场飞，从南到北不停歇，一个月回家一两次，高卫国把他宝贝个不行。

“卫国，我要去一节目，唱摇滚，你能接受不？”

王晰细细嚼着高卫国给他买的早饭抬着眼乖巴巴看着他。

“去呗，多飒啊，低音摇滚，哎~don’t break my heart！”

“哎哟你还知道这歌呀！你咋知道我要唱这个？”

“我？？？你真唱这个？啥时候播啊我要看我必须看，我年轻的时候最喜欢这歌了！黑豹！嗷嗷！”

高卫国当年也是一摇滚青年呐，王晰虚想着穿皮衣挎哈雷抓着他塞在后座拉去小公园当果儿操，还真觉得老向往了。

“好嘞，绝对把你唱硬了！等我回家哈！”

港洲卫视和有群视频搞的线上音综是个两两pk即兴乐队的形式，王晰一进去，小孩儿们都怵，体制内出来的懂啥摇滚呢？

王晰心里翻白眼，嚯哥听魔岩三杰和披头士的时候你们还是受精卵呢。

比高杨小的孩子都开始不知道天高地厚了？？？

没事，王晰露着商业微笑给他们塞烧烤，一顿顿塞，配着啤酒效果更佳，很快的小孩儿们都亲亲热热管他叫哥。

王晰一开口，小孩们转了腔调喊他爸爸。

他高兴和骄傲之余可不想喜当爹。

高杨这个儿子够他受得了。

服化老师过来给他分服装，王晰看了有点傻眼。

操？这衣服能穿？

王晰反复心理建设，吐气劝着自己：哥什么大风浪没见过，不就一衣服吗?

穿上去一high他啥也不顾了。

那档节目的点击率闯开档历史新高，制作人涎笑着一口一个王晰老师把王晰哄得心里爽。

回到港洲的家，家里黯着又静，不大对劲。

哎又忘了把衣服还回去。

一进门，王晰就被掩口逮入了门。

“晰晰，今天回家挺晚啊？”

高卫国站在他身后用裆部顶屌他的臀沟。

不对劲不对劲！

“啊是啊，晚了点，吃了吗？”

“饭吃了，准备吃你啊！杨杨，出来吧。”

王晰吓得浑身血液急退，刚刚被高卫国撩拨地肉棒昂首穴潮润，现下里差点萎了。

“你们？”

“我们都看了节目了，小妈！”

高杨甜甜叫着王晰，用手刷刷他的面颊，桃花垂眸一笑，脸颊就起须须，小羊转业后养白的面乖乖黑着阴云狞笑，真的令人不寒而栗。

高卫国把王晰掼在木地板上，剥开皮衣剩下白T皮裤，手里戴着机车手套，把手指操在王晰口里，还用指尖捅着他的舌底掏，口水漏了泼在王晰嘴角和脖颈，“不是让你不要伤我的心吗？Don’t break my heart！”

高杨配合着撕开王晰的黑色西服，这一撕，肖像图案半透明的黑纱衬衣就露出来，因为和父子俩媾爱次数多，王晰的乳头较以前深浓很多，遭了凉气一下敏感竖涨锥撑衬衣，把织料顶了个尖。

“你们怎么回事？”

“被你害的，王晰你这骚货！”高卫国红着眼撕开裤链，王晰被他堵着阳具如运球，脑首抛锚了神智下意识还是伸舌卷龟头，然后放松口关深含，高杨看着王晰侧颈努力深吞，口干舌燥地隔着黑纱衬衣揉他乳头，用姆腹指尖又摘又拧，揪得王晰疼出眼泪。

王晰上节目穿着黑西服黑透衬衣，动作大了直接在节目上露点，弹幕脏得不能看。

“这个王晰怪浪怪骚啊，穿个黑透衬衣奶头都看见了~”

“惹奶头有毛！奶头有毛的男人性欲很旺盛的！”

“前面弹幕说出你的故事！啊王晰不是HAPPY VOICE那个小糊比吗？后来去‘心声卡位战’了还是没名次！”

“人家体制内出来的玩一玩，懂不懂他音乐会的票多难买啊！可惜结婚了！”

“啊？？？他结婚了？？”

“体制大老虎，不可说不可说！”

高杨双手合十在复盘工作间隙上了网综网站中继服务器植入了病毒，节目组整个瘫痪。

操！臭小妈！

居然这样勾引人！

“王晰你疯了吧！知不知道多少人拿你晃悠的三分半视频撸管打碟啊？弹幕都在骂你骚货啊！说奶头有毛的男人性欲旺盛，操真是太准了！”

高杨抓着王晰的屁股，润滑几下就粗粗插进去，也是奇了怪王晰哭唔着挣扎，含着老子的屌，下半身扭蛇妖娆还婉约含着他的鸡巴往里头衔吮，吃不饱吗？

“不是最喜欢我操你吗？怎么，我们父子俩还不能满足你？嘴巴含一个，下边洞吮一个，不够啊？要不要叫我的警卫班过来啊？两只手各撸一根，腋窝各一根，洞能插两根，真是一个班的量啊？是不是咱们要在你口里穴里嗞精给你做洗澡水呢？”

高卫国抽捣着王晰牙齿和舌都嗑嗑，吞吐不畅之后王晰红着眼报复，嘬腮把口搞得尽量紧要把高卫国嗦得魂灵出窍。  
“唱摇滚就罢了你还扭啥腰，你那领带胯蚂蚁腰小汤包奶子一摇一晃真的太浪了！”

王晰被羞辱这刚出精，屌头还在哭的时候，高杨就恶意着抖落鸡巴把精撒在王晰穴里，抽出新买来的蓝关罂粟红口红在王晰肚子上上划了一道。

“你干嘛！”

“惩罚，让你体会体会被羞辱的感觉！”

高卫国喷着糊稠浓腥低低嚎叫，用微微萎软的性器拍掸在王晰口边，余的精水撇在王晰颊面，接过高杨手里的口红，在王晰肚上上补另一道。

“宝贝儿爽吗？”

“爽...卫国干我...”

王晰已经被接连地冲击弄得应接不暇，他应激保护机制起来，首先隔离不好的声音，珍惜丈夫对他施与的柔意。

黑透衬衣还在他身上留存，西裤被掰扯地裆部大开，高杨就着这个开裆状态把王晰干射过一次。

此时王晰哭唔着口斜涎，眸瞳湿润呼噱不止，嘴唇上起了红瘀，高卫国刚刚干他的嘴有点狠。

下半身的肉棒从裤链里伸着委屈泪涟的头，勾缠绞丝着黏腻的精液，肉球颤晃微微瘪小，开挡出会阴被西裤磨红，小穴潮润水色，咕啾咕啾凹腹用穴推出高杨射的子孙液，稠稠白白糊稠紧嫩的穴口。

高卫国就着精液润滑干进去，王晰连忙收拢着穴把丈夫的阳具套裹，用肉壁紧紧收绞细细碾，不久小穴又叫出唧唧滋滋的淫旎耻响。

“小妈妈疼疼我~”

高杨用脸贴着王晰的，之后利落把屌塞在王晰口里搡着身体，客厅的音响放着《don’t break my heart》，原唱和王晰翻唱演绎分左右声道倾泻满室，父子俩搡动狂插的声音和乐音轮番轰炸脑海。

王晰飘飘然着身骨若蚁噬虫啃。

高卫国被王晰急速收拢的穴弄得龟头甜痒，酣畅地忍不住抽出东西在王晰耻部细细剁，男人蛋底浑厚的阴毛弄得王晰敏痒，小高潮没射出去，只是小穴哦圆收紧翕张不止。

“老高操我啊...射进来...”

“我记得你喊过我老公的，是吧晰晰，我的可爱宝贝儿...”

高卫国诱哄着他。

手揉着王晰的腹部，隔着他肚子摸到有点鼓胀的感觉真好，顶出个孩儿吗？

高杨伸着脖子操王晰的腿窝，后来得到父亲首肯，一起入到王晰穴里，王晰半昏着看到两个男人一大一小拓开他，红烫肉棍蘸着那么多淫水在奸他，盼着他说一句“老公”？

老子小子都是变态！

王晰怀着被凌辱又奇异的快感低叫“老公插我，插我啊，操进来射进来！”

不知道他喊谁，高杨觉得自己顺了便宜，抽出东西接着把肉棒插到王晰嘴里。

王晰羞赧地射出第二次，已经很薄了。

高卫国看着儿子在王晰嘴里喷精，帮着把一划画上王晰肚皮。

“操了那么多你的肚子还是凹凹的，老公把你日到肚子鼓好不好？”

“嗯...好...”

“来咯！”

唧唧啾啾滋滋的感觉又来了，微凉的浊液冲在穴里，王晰痴笑憨乐着脸伸手要高杨和高卫国抱抱，父子俩把他抱起来，高杨做底垫着王晰，高卫国正面插进去，来了个舒服的双龙。

王晰开着腿凉着舌，叫不动喊不出，浑身腥浊，腹部上用口红画的“正”歪歪斜斜。

“有什么话要对我说嘛？”王晰看着高家父子俩一人摘着他一臂慢慢洗抚，他困得眼皮打架，还是硬撑着要问到底。

“我爸他早知道了，我自首的。”

“你这个臭小子！”王晰恨得在高杨肩头咬一口。

高卫国幸灾乐祸看着床边狐狸精龇牙咧嘴咬穿着羊皮的狼崽。

“疼！”

“你还知道疼！我不是说了吗，你要是敢让你爸知道！我！”

“别弄死他，迟早有人收拾他！”

高卫国拐着王晰的肩过来亲，王晰软下心，只是叹气。

“别人知道了怎么好？”

“我们其实不犯法，关门做爱有没有扰民。”

高杨噘嘴。

“这不对的，都是我不好。”

“可不！”“可不！”

王晰瞪着大小高各拧一把。

“你放心你旺夫的命，我爹又升官了，你没看见他换车啊！我在利健转正了，下个月就是营销总，你怕啥啊小...”

王晰一副“你接着说我接着拧”的横样，辣有辣滋味，王晰真的香。

“哎呀我们协商好了，互相照顾嘛，是吧爸爸。”

“我觉得可以，你要是不高兴，咱们...”

高杨露出一副可怜巴巴眼汪津的样儿。

王晰想，着家里的骇浪可是外头比不得的。

算了，自己上的当自己挨呗。

fin


End file.
